


Were We Ever Really Enemies?

by orphan_account



Category: Megamind (2010)
Genre: Cliche, Comedy, Fluff, M/M, Romance, m/m - Freeform, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 15:38:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14937080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: *After the movie*Megamind has a hard time confessing his apparent feelings for Metro Man. Little does he know that his feelings are reciprocated.Just some soft, fluffy, really cliche stuff.





	Were We Ever Really Enemies?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MariahM](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=MariahM).



> This is a commission for a friend that I FINALLY managed to complete. enjoy y'all~

“Ugh! I can’t believe he did that!”

“You think you’d be over that by now, especially after the whole happy ending. Does it really matter that much?”

“Yes it matters! You… You don’t understand how irritating that was! How _he is.”_

The former villain known as Megamind was pacing around the room with his arms crossed, distressing over something so miniscule to anyone who wasn’t himself.

“He could have said something! _Anything!_ To let me know… But no. It was just some cruel joke.”

“You’re acting like Metro Man foiled your plan, which, let me remind you, has happened almost every time and you should be past that already. Shouldn’t you be happy he’s out of your way now?”

Megamind’s sidekick, Minion, was sorting mail from city residents since his master had become more of a role model after defeating Titan, who went back to being a simple man named Hal. Minion didn’t understand why Megamind would be so upset still, since everyone likes him including Roxanne, but he hasn’t reached out to her in over a week. All Megamind did was complain about his former enemy who retired to become a musician.

“Yeah but! But that’s not the point?? I mean, yes, I have it better, but, at the same time, I still don’t have anyone to challenge me. I need a foe!”

“I thought you wanted to be the hero now?”

Megamind made a groan of distress. In reality he wasn’t sure what he wanted exactly. Did he want to be a hero? Or did he want to be a villain again? Could it just be needing someone to fight with? Or was it more than that…? He kept trying to dissect these questions in his mind while plopping down in a spin chair next to a metal desk. He placed his elbows on the desktop with his hands on his head.

“Ugghhhhh...”

“You should talk to Roxanne again. Maybe she’d cheer you up.”

“She’s fine without me.”

“I’m not worried about her, I’m worried about _you.”_

“I’m fine. I just need to figure things out.”

He sighed while leaning back in the chair as it slid away from the desk slowly.

“We could uhm, go shopping? Maybe if you look good you’ll feel good.”

“Are you saying I look bad right now?”

“No no! You look fine, master. It’s just, I’m not sure you’re coping in a healthy way. Or, coping at all, really…”

“I may have won but I still feel defeated.”

“… That’s.. Uhm… Poetic? Hey! That’s an idea! Try writing your feelings!”

Megamind just looked at him. Minion spoke up once more,

“Hey I’m just trying to cheer you up.”

“Yes, I know. Thank you. I’m just lost. I’m not sure what to do now.”

“Well you should get out. Clear your mind. Perhaps take a walk?”

“Maybe you’re right.”

Megamind got up and grabbed the keys to the car.

“I’ll be back soon. And no parties while I’m gone.”

Minion chuckled, “Have fun sir, don’t get into too much trouble.”

He took the car out and drove to the city’s edge to think by himself. He could have told Minion the truth that he wasn’t actually going to be coping with his internal problems in a healthy matter, because isolating himself didn’t seem to be working out the past few days, but he didn’t in fear of being questioned and offered more pointless pieces of advice. He longed for the company of his old foe. In some sense he was always there. Always on time, always dressed for the occasion, knew how to woo anyone who had laid eyes on… Wait what?

‘ _Why’d I think that?’_

That was just a simple slip. Anyways, he missed their feud. Just that. He missed knowing he had a purpose that he was good at. And that happened to be with Metro Man. A simple coincidence.

Another sigh. He’s been doing that a lot lately. What else was there to do.

He looked down at his cell phone. Maybe music would clear his mind.

‘ _Metro Man went into music. What was his stage name? Music Man?’_

He silently chuckled at the name. It was oddly cute how Metro Man chose such a simple name.

He searched up the name and clicked play on one of the songs and listened to the lyrics. They weren’t the best but were sure entertaining to hear. The guitar was actually good, and his voice was melodic… But the lyrics… He giggled once more. Ah, he never knew what a dork Metro Man really was. It was comforting knowing someone with such a reputation could be so silly. He wondered though, what else was he doing now? Does he feel as alone as Megamind himself? Faking your death meant you had to be careful of who you interacted with, and everyone knew who Metro Man was. He must have gotten extremely lonely by now. Even someone like him could experience the pain of being alone. Perhaps he should stop by, maybe say something? Tell him how he’s felt recently?

_‘No, no… That would be embarrassing. What would I even say? “Hey! It’s me again! Your former enemy! I’m just sad and lonely and demand your attention! Love me!” wait gosh I did it again.’_

He definitely has a problem. He keeps slipping up with these ridiculous thoughts. Did he _like_ Metro Man???

‘ _No way. Not in a million years._

_Right?’_

He realized he was still listening to his music when a slower paced song came on, but it seemed more serious compared to the other ones. Immediately after the voice of Metro Man reached Megamind’s ears he began to tear up. His voice was so beautiful. So beautiful that he managed to tear up and couldn’t even pay attention to the lyrics.

He hit pause and stood up, wiping his eyes.

“Ugh what is wrong with me!?”

He stomped back to the car and slammed the door. Go home or visit _him?_ It was a tough decision but he felt he needed to get this out of the way so he started the car and headed for the exit lane to visit the old schoolhouse.

‘ _I can’t believe I’m doing this. This is going to be so humiliating. Why can’t I just go home and forget all about this? Move on with my life? Perhaps make my OWN music and show him how to actually write lyrics! No, that’d be petty and dumb, and quite the opposite of moving on.’_

He lowered his head closer to the steering wheel and mumbled. When he finally arrived he stepped out and started to overthink again. What was he going to say? How was he going to say it? Should he turn back while he has the chance? Just thinking about how many ways this could go wrong gave him shivers down his spine. It was cold out too. Maybe he should just go back…

‘ _No! You just got here! Just think of what you’re going say.’_

He cleared his throat and started to say out loud of what he was going to start off with, “Hey! Hi! Hello! Uh, sup, dude… No that’s dumb.”

‘ _Hello love~’_

_‘OH GOD PLEASE NO.’_

He angrily groaned and smacked his head against the car and then yelped in pain.

“WHY AM I SO DUMB AUGH THAT HURT!”

He held his head and moved his hands to his eyes.

“Whyyyyy am I like thiiisss…”

He took a deep breath in and faced the building again.

Then he calmly let it out and began to stride forward.

His head was still pounding but he knocked on the door before letting his thoughts convince him to run off.

A few quick moments of silence passed before he heard a few footsteps inside and the door cracked open. Then on the other side of him was Metro Man.

He gaped like the first time he saw him after the incident. It was so surreal seeing him like this. Unshaven face, a more relaxed posture, loose clothing… Was he dreaming? He wished, because this was already awkward.

“Oh, uh hey. What brings you by?” Metro Man asked politely yet slightly confused.

Megamind scratched the back of his head casually while avoiding eye contact.

“I guess I came by to say hi. It’s been awhile since we last talked alone.”

“Ah, I see. It has been. Please, come in.” He moved out of the way and let Megamind inside.

Megamind hesitated before quickly walking in and fidgeting with his hands, peering back at Metro Man who closed the door.

“What’s been going on lately?” Metro Man started.

‘ _Absolutely nothing besides crying and overthinking everything.’_ He thought.

 _“_ O-oh uh, not much I guess. The city has been very calm, actually quite nice, really.”

“No I mean, personally. What’s going on? You seem stressed. Here, sit down.” He gestured to the middle of the living room where there was a table and a couch, along with a sofa chair.

Megamind thanked him and sat down on the couch while Metro Man took a seat in the chair across from him, crossing one leg over the other casually. He then continued,

“Could I get you anything? A drink? I have just about everything.”

“No I’m fine.” He replied, which was clearly a lie because his throat was starting to ache and in general he’s been feeling horrid.

“So, what’s up? Why are you so… Fidgety?”

“Fidgety? Am I fidgeting? I’m sorry it’s just. Uh. I’m uhm. Nervous, anxious.. Is all.” He just realized he was bouncing his leg up and down quickly and placed a hand on his knee to keep from moving it.

Metro Man looked at him concerned since he really did care about him, even if he never said it out loud.

Megamind put his head down and closed his eyes for a moment, and when he looked up his eyes met Metro Man’s. He was kneeling down in front of him.

“Uhm--“

“You know you can tell me what’s worrying you. We may have fought in the past but I always did think of us as friends.”

‘ _Friends?! Holy heck he just called them friends!!!’_

Megamind was blushing with wide eyes and Metro Man tilted his head.

Megamind stood up and tried to walk away,

“I’m sorry I should have just went home this was a mistake--“

He was stopped by a hand on his arm that pulled him around.

“Hey didn’t you just hear what I said?”

‘ _Yes that’s why I gotta g o  n o w .’_

“Y-yeah… But you don’t want to listen to what I have to say it’s nothing really.”

“Why would you think that? Nothing good comes from keeping things to yourself. You came all the way out here, you should stay, say what’s on your mind.”

He was right. He should just spit it out. Just hope he doesn’t end up going full-out and breaking down in his arms. Oh god could you imagine…

Or even worse- Confessing his secret love for him that he didn’t just realize until--

Wait

What.

He moved his hand to his mouth and then attempted to turn away again.

“I GOTTA GO.”

“Wait!”

Megamind stopped in his tracks and slowly gazed up at him. Why’d he seem to care so much all of a sudden?

Metro Man stepped closer to him and placed a hand against his cheek, wiping under his eyes.

‘ _Oh.’_

He was full out crying and he didn’t even notice. This is going just as he didn’t want it to. Next he’s going to spill his heart out.

“What’s wrong?”

He took a moment to answer but then let it out,

“Everything.”

He shut his eyes shut and started to cry more, “Everything is different now! Even if it _seems_ alright now, it’s not! Because… Because it’s gone: my purpose. The only thing I knew I was good at, being evil, that was my purpose. Playing the hero was _your_ part; it was taken from the beginning. All I had was being a villain. And even if I did do that again, I wouldn’t want it. Things have changed. Hell, I don’t think I ever really was good at being bad, because you were so good. Maybe I’m just bad at everything, as in, I can’t do anything right. I can’t even decide if that’d make any difference though. There’s nothing to do anymore. Everything feels pointless without you.

I guess that’s what I’m trying to say:

I miss you.”

He sighed and continued, “I could have said that better. Maybe if I didn’t overthink it would have made more sense but--“

“It’s alright. I’ve actually felt that way a lot recently too. Sure, music is great, but it’s harder when you know there’s no one on the other end listening to what you have to say. Same goes for anything. It’s better when you have someone to experience it with.”

“Yeah, it really is.” He wiped his eyes on his sleeve, “I’m sorry I got so emotional. I really don’t know what’s gotten into me lately.”

“Ah don’t be. It’s nice to have you here. Is there anything else you want to get out?”

“I feel like I’ve already stepped across the line.”

“Seriously, it’s okay.”

“Well, I want you back in my life. Is there any way we could hang out again?”

Metro Man nodded, “Yeah of course.”

“Good. That’s great.” He held onto his arm with the other and awkwardly shifted.

“Are you sure I can’t get you anything while you’re here?”

“A hug would be nice... Oh. Did I… I said that out loud.”

Metro Man chuckled, “Bring it here buddy.” He embraced Megamind in a big bear hug, patting his back comfortingly.

Megamind wrapped his own arms around Metro Man, even though he was so much smaller than him. It felt nice to be embraced by him, and it felt like a big teddy bear you’d hug at night after a nightmare. That confession did feel like a nightmare, and he hoped it wouldn’t get more awkward than it has. He didn’t want this visit to end though.

Metro Man stepped back and smiled, “You okay now?”

“Yeah, I feel a lot better. Thank you.”

“If you ever want to stop by, you’re always welcome. I’m here 24/7.”

“Yeah, yeah. I wll. Definitely. Maybe you could show me how to play guitar.”

“Hell yeah! No problem, it’ll be fun.”

Megamind nodded. There was that awkward silence again. He wish he could fix that.

“Well, uh, maybe I should go now. I don’t want to keep Minion waiting and wondering where I am.”

“You sure? I have wifi if you need to message him.”

“Ah no it’s fine I uhm… I’ll message you later, then, I guess?”

“Yeah sure.”

Megamind gestured and said his goodbyes and rushed out. He got into the car and sighed loudly.

“What was _that?!_ That was so awkward! If I tell Minion about all that he’ll laugh at me! Geez…” He breathed in, “Alright Megamind, get yourself together…”

He sat there for a second and then went on again, “GYAH! AND THAT CONFESSION! WHAT KIND OF CHEESY ROMANCE MOVIE DID I GET _THAT_ FROM?! But… That hug was sure nice…”

Before he could daydream about it his phone went off and he answered, “H-hey hello hi?”

Minion’s voice lit up on the other side of the phone, “There you are! How’d the visit go?”

Megamind talked while he put the keys in the ignition and started driving back home, and once he got home he hung up and walked in the door to the smell of home-baked muffins. He set his keys on the table like a tired dad from a long day at work. He then placed his feet on the table. Minion pushed them off.

“How many times do I have to tell you, this is where food goes! Not your dirty shoes.”

“Sorry, Minion.”

“Don’t be sorry, just don’t do it again.” He placed a tray of muffins on the table.

Megamind reached for one and before Minion could say anything he hissed in pain from burning his hand.

“They’re… Hot…” Minion slowly said, moments too late.

“It’s alright.. Gosh I’m so out of it tonight.”

“I can tell… Should I go get something for your wound?”

“No I’m fine. I think I’m just gonna go to bed early tonight.”

Minion wanted to say something but knew that Megamind needed time alone after his troubled night.

The next day came around after a long, exhausting time lying in bed over thinking about his embarrassing actions. He groggily walked out of his room and noticed all the decorations hung up in their evil lair.

“Minion… What is this?”

Minion was still putting up colored decorations, “They’re for Valentine’s Day!”

“Oh?”

“Yeah Roxanne Ritchi wanted to throw a party and figured our lair was big enough for one--“

“Wait, a party? Without my permission?”

“I already asked you last week and you said, “Sure yeah whatever,” while waving me away.

“That wasn’t permission! I was tired and wanted you out of my face!”

“Well you should work on your sarcasm. Plus, a party could do you some good. You haven’t been around Roxanne or me in forever. You could use the social interaction.”

“Uggghhhh… Since when did you become my mother?”

“Since we met, practically. I’m your caregiver. Care-fish.. Caregiver-fish friend… Care..--“

“Yeah yeah I get it. When is this party exactly?”

“Oh at 7.”

“TODAY?!”

“Well if you paid attention to our calendar then you’d know. I mark every special event!”

Megamind walked over to the puppy-themed calendar and saw writing on every single square.

“How am I supposed to notice when every day is filled with writing!!!”

“You read it, duh.”

Megamind was on his way out of the room because he needed time to think of what he was going to do while they celebrated a pointless holiday, but before he completely left he heard Minion again,

“Oh and by the way, I invited Metro Man!”

“YOU WHAT?!”

“And don’t think of walking out on us because I told everyone you’d be there. You live here after all; it’d be weird if you didn’t show up! Oh and I hid the car keys.”

“COME ON MINION.”

After a long sigh and small tantrum, Megamind gave in, “Fine whatever. I’m going to the store for party snacks I guess… You know… Without a car.”

“Okay have fun!”

He thought that would make him give in to giving him the car keys but it backfired. Well, now at least he had something to do. So off to the store he went, trying to rush with all the snacks so he could leave immediately. As he was hurrying through the aisles he bumped into someone. He looked up to apologize and it was Metro Man. In a disguise, of course.

“W-what are you doing here?” Megamind questioned anxiously.

“It’s not like I have a lifetime supply of food in my hideout. Well, actually I do, but it’s nice to get out occasionally. I’m guessing you’re here for party snacks?”

“No! I mean, uh yeah. Uhm. Do you plan on making it?”

“I’ve thought long and hard about it. And I don’t want to reveal myself to everyone…”

Megamind sighed in relief, but Metro Man continued.

“So I’ll be wearing a new disguise. Different from this one of course. I was thinking a suit and tie, and a masquerade mask.”

“But.. It isn’t a masquerade party.”

“I was originally going to dye my hair blonde but figured that would be too much work. Maybe if you wear a mask as well I won’t stand out much eh?”

Megamind flustered.

_‘Was that flirting?! Is he flirting with me?!’_

Before he could reply, Metro Man placed a hand on his shoulder, “Well bud, I should get going now. I have a lot of errands to run before then and I’m sure you do too.” He winked at Megamind and walked away.

_‘HE WINKED AT ME. OH LORD IN THE HEAVENS HE W I N K E D A T M E .’_

_‘Does he know? Does he know that I may or may not have a crush on him?’_

Megamind would be biting his nails in perturbation if he didn’t have his hands full of groceries. He scanned the check-out lanes to make sure he didn’t have to bump into Metro Man again or anyone else he knew. The coast was clear so he checked out his groceries and left. He made a tiring walk home and then dropped the grocery bags onto the main kitchen table. Minion was sitting down reading a book. He would have seemed sophisticated if the book weren’t upside down.

“Weeeelllll, how’d it go?” Minion asked in a curious tone.

“You wouldn’t believe it. Metro Man was there. And I literally bumped into him!”

“Seems like he goes out more often than you do.”

“Uh huh…”

“By the way what are you going to wear at our party?”

That’s right. He hadn’t really thought about that. It was a formal event. Kinda. He’s not really a suit type of guy. And he didn’t really want to stand out like he usually does… But at the same time he could use this chance to impress Metro Man.

‘ _Do I really care about him enough to go out of my way just to impress him??? Maybe it is a crush…’_

Minion was still waiting for a response, so he cleared his throat to get Megamind’s attention, “Ahem. Ground control to Major Tom…”

He snapped out of it, “I’m still thinking about it.”

“Clearly. You’re still thinking about him though aren’t you?”

A pause of silence was all he needed to know that was a ‘yes’.

“Mhhhmmm.. So, quit thinking about him for a few minutes and go get ready. Roxanne Ritchi is coming by early to run some things by with us for the party. And maybe you and her can have some girl talk about your romance life.”

“Ew no. Do you know how weird that would be? Especially since she could still like me. I don’t know if she does but if she really does then just. No. That’s too awkward.”

“Just go get dressed.”

***

Later on after what seemed like hours of trying to find the perfect outfit and putting on eyeliner, Megamind came back out to see Minion and Roxanne Ritchi talking over a cup of coffee. They glanced over and Roxanne lit up.

“Hey! How’ve you been?”

“Ah, good.”

Minion leaned over and not-so-subtly whispered to Roxanne, “He’s been moping.”

“Oh? How come?”

“Private matters. It really doesn’t matter too much.” Megamind tried to move the conversation to something else before Minion blurted out his secret crush to his ex. Surprisingly it worked because both of them dropped the topic and began discussing party plans.

“I was thinking we set up the fruit punch bowl over there--“

Megamind began to zone out again since he wasn’t invested in the topic. Time went by slowly as he anxiously waited for people to begin showing up. Once people started coming by time seemed to quicken. His outfit seemed to be a bit much compared to all the average suits and dresses the guests wore. He wondered if Metro Man would be impressed, or utterly embarrassed by him. He finally decided to leave the room to go dress more casually but Metro Man soon arrived before he had the chance. They met each other’s eyes and Metro Man walked forward to him.

“Nice decorations.”

“Haha yeah… Minion put them up.”

“So this is your main evil lair that I always heard about...”

_‘Oh crap that’s right. He’s never been here before.’_

“Quite intimidating, right?”

“I can’t figure out what’s more terrifying, the heart-shaped batch of cookies or all the people here.”

“It did get really crowded. I swear there wasn’t this many people here five minutes ago.”

“Well it seems my disguise seems to be good enough.” Metro Man said as he glanced around at the people around them.

Megamind didn’t realize how nicely he was dressed. Metro Man was wearing a black suit with a deep purple dress shirt and a dark red tie. It fit so nice on his body, and his confidence seemed to just radiate from him making him even more attractive. Megamind also noticed he shaved his face the first time since he retired.

‘ _Wait, how come no one is noticing who he is?!’_

He looked up and realized he was wearing a top hat.

‘ _People never notice absolutely **anything**.’_

Minion and Roxanne Ritchi ended up talking together and Roxanne tilted her head at the sight of Metro Man.

“Is that who I think it is? God, he’s horrible at disguises.”

“I wouldn’t know the feeling. My disguises are quite magnificent.”

“Uh huh. Well anyways, go talk to him some more!”

“And embarrass myself even more?! Absolutely not!” Megamind was horrible at small talk and anyone who has struck a conversation with him knew that.

Roxanne Ritchi pushed him forward towards Metro Man and gestured for him to go on and mouthed, “ask him to dance!”

Megamind looked at her confused, “What??”

Roxanne sighed and pulled him back, “Dance. You. Him.”

“You can’t just expect me to dance with my old enemy.”

She rolled her eyes.

Megamind gave another excuse, “I’m wearing extremely tight pants and a long cape. And these shoes? It’d be a crime to even consider dancing in them.”

“Fine I’ll ask him for you since you’re such a pansy.”

She started walking away but Megamind stopped her, “Please don’t. He’ll just laugh and turn me down. It’ll be humiliating.”

Roxanne gave a light sigh, “Clearly you don’t know him well enough. He’s a softie just like you. Just give it a shot. The worst that could happen is he’ll step on your feet during the dance.” She smiled.

Megamind eased himself and smiled back and thanked her. With a deep breath and a roll of his shoulders, he took a few steps forward towards Metro Man. And then fell flat on his face.

He groaned and started to get himself off the ground and looked up to see a hand in front of his face. It was Metro Man.

Metro Man smiled at him, “Your hero is here to save the day.”

“I’ll just stay on the floor now after hearing that.”

“Awh come on, let me be heroic again.”

“If by heroic you mean incredibly cheesy; then no.”

Metro Man grabbed his hand and pulled Megamind up, “You love my cheesy quotes.”

“So you agree that they’re cheesy.”

“Then I will be the cheese to your wine.”

Megamind finally laughed, “That was terrible and you know it.”

“Well it made you smile.”

Megamind blinked and felt himself get flustered over another one of Metro Man’s casual compliments. He wanted to ask him to dance, or at least tell him how much he actually loved hearing those simple endearments. But before he could bring in some false confidence Metro Man held his hand up slowly.

“Care to dance?” Metro Man asked.

Megamind couldn’t get the words out but forced himself to nod. He then felt a hand on his lower back and his other hand brought up towards the side, while his feet were forced into a clumsy set of movements which soon turned into a slow rhythm. Surprisingly no one bothered to look at them, so despite the crowded room he felt comfortably alone with Metro Man. After a minute Metro Man twirled him around and brought him closer to whisper in his ear,

“I’m surprised how good you are at this, for your first time.”

Megamind felt shivers rush up and his face heating up. Of course he wasn’t going to tell him that he had actually stayed up last night watching dancing tutorials online…

“I actually watched tutorials online.”

_‘Idiot.’_

Metro Man chuckled, “I figured.”

Megamind rested his head against Metro Man. Reminding himself of last night made him tired, like a yawn that immediately forces your eyes to close in sudden exhaustion. Which, essentially, is exactly what he did. He closed his eyes and focused on the warmth he felt as soft music played in the background, giving out a gentle vibration across the room. Metro Man met eye contact with Roxanne who was watching to see if Megamind had any success with him. Roxanne gave a slight wave and smile and Metro Man gave a soft smile back. He had already assumed Roxanne helped Megamind with his romance tactics since, well, Megamind was hilariously predictable.

Metro Man tapped Megamind on the shoulder while still supporting him, “You awake still?”

Megamind hummed which seemed to be a ‘yes’ that was going to turn into a clear ‘no’ in a matter of moments. Metro Man picked him up bridal-style and left the room, and wandered around to find Mega Mind’s room. When he finally found it, he placed Megamind on the bed and began to walk out the door. Megamind mumbled something.

“What was that?”

In another mumble but with more diction, he repeated what he had originally said.

“Stay…”

That caught Metro Man off guard. He wasn’t sure if Megamind was just tired or thought he was someone else or…

“Come stay.” Megamind patted the spot beside him without opening his eyes, like a demanding child.

“Oh… Okay then.” Metro Man walked back towards the bed and awkwardly lied down next to him.

Metro Man wasn’t sure what to do. It was like all his smooth moves from earlier had been replaced with flustered awkwardness just like Megamind displayed earlier. Then with a roll Megamind turned to him and wrapped his arms and legs around Metro Man and whispered,

“I love you.”

Metro Man closed his eyes and after a short pause replied back,

“I love you too.”

After the sleepy confession, Megamind immediately fell asleep. Metro Man didn’t want to leave now, instead just lie there in serenity. It was obvious now. After all this time he didn’t need to go off alone and try and find his passion, because it right here.

For once in a long time he fell asleep without any weight on his shoulders.

 

 

 

 

 

 

                                                           

 

 

 

                                                

 

 


End file.
